Death's Serenade ON HIATUS
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Sequel to "Till Death Do We Meet"(Doesn't have to be read to understand this though) The story of how Peter took over as King of the Underworld after his Dads Retire. [AU] Wade Hated his life, lucky him then that he gets sent to Hades, where he meets King Peter, and right away has the hots for him. [WARNING! Triggers for self harm and Suicide]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Foreword: (If You've Read the first story feel free to skip to the next chapter as this is all foreword. If not, I suggest reading on)

So, as the description said this is a sequel. However, You don't have to read the first story to get this one. But if you want back story without having to go read the other here it is:

Tony Stark was the King of the Underworld, He has had a crush on the Human Steve Roger's for years when Steve suddenly dies. Steve is then brought to Tony's castle and made Tony's Champion, He fights a couple Hydras and it ends with them getting married and adopting the newly dead Peter Parker. When Peter is 6 (3 years dead) Tony decides he's going to keep tabs on the boy (Wade Wilson) he thinks should be the next champion (And Peter's Partner).

This story picks up 17 years later on the Day of Peter's Coronation, When Tony and Steve hand the kingdom over to him so they can retire.

Enjoy!

And one more thing, Dad is Tony and Pop(s)/Papa is Steve. And father could refer to either, if I use I'll usually specify.

If you enjoy this Pls review! It helps.

Also, one more thing, Pepper is a Harpy (Not an ugly one I promise! I love her, just not as Tony's girlfriend) and She is married to Happy, who is a Cyclops (Jon would hate me.) And Jarvis is a Spector, Which is to say he was halfway to fading out of existance but Tony has him frozen in time (Don't question just go with it). Oh, and Rhodey at this point has not come into the story, neither has Bucky. Aunt May and Uncle Henry are still alive so also not part of this story.

I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say [haha] . . . So on to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

* * *

Peter peeked through the curtains that concealed a balcony overlooking the throne room, which was filled to maximum capacity. 'Shit, how many people are even out there?' He thought. 'As if my anxiety about this whole coronation thing wasn't bad enough now I'm going to have stage-fright. . . Great!'

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine son."

Peter turned to see that his father, the previous king of underworld, had joined him in the balcony. "Hey Dad," He said, giving him a hug. "And I'm not sure that I will. . ."

Tony chuckled, "I felt the same way before my coronation, but everything went fine. I even got laid by the cute crown-bearer."

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed blushing a deep red.

Tony double over in laughter just as Steve stepped into the balcony. "What's going on here? Tony, what did you do to make our son blush?" Steve said in a disapproving tone.

Tony wiped his eyes and straightened up. "I told our dear Peter about my own coraonation."

Steve rolled his eyes, no further explanation was needed. "I hope you didn't emotionally scar our son before his big moment."

"Pop, I've been with you guys since I was three. All the emotional scarring that was gonna happen already did." Peter said flatly. Steve laughed at that as a trumpet sounded throught the hall below.

"That's our que." Tony said taking Steve and Peter by the hands. "It's time to go turn our kingdom over." Tony said, His face and voice suddenly serious. "I wasn't messing with you before. You will be fine. Pops and I will be right there. If you need any help just look to us. Though I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"Thank you Dad, Papa." Peter said as his fathers hugged him. "And thank you for trusting me with your kingdom. I will do my best to lead."

Steve had to turn away to wipe his tears before pulling Peter into an even tighter hug. "We are so proud of you son."

Tony smiled and patted both on the back. "We really are. Now lets go get 'em!"

OYO

Peter ended up doing just fine. The ceremony went over without a hitch and before he knew it it was time for the party.

Peter had never really been one for parties. He disliked the fake interest people gave at them, but it was tradition so he put up with it.

Two hours into shaking hands and excepting gifts however made him a little less okay with it.

Finally, after three hours, Pepper (who was still the Royal adviser and didn't look a day over 130) brought the party to a close. A greatful Peter graciously waved everyone off before he just collapsed on the (excuse me) 'His' throne.

"Nnngh!" Peter groaned as he stretched and threw off his robes.

"I think you've had enough fun tonight to last quite awhile Master Peter." Jarvis said as he appeared to pick up Peter's disgarded robes.

"How do you even do that?" Peter asked from his slumped position on the throne.

"Do what Master Peter?" Jarvis asked, folding Peter's robes neatly and transporting them to his bedroom with a snap of his fingers.

"How do you automatically know when something is a mess?" Peter asked.

Jarvis chuckled. "I don't, I simply know you. You are quite a bit like your father, the previous king. He would often cast aside his own robes after a party such as that one."

Peter eyed Jarvis, unable to tell if the spector was making an innuendo or not.

"Yes Master Peter, I did." The Spector said as he disappeared.

Peter eyed the space left by the spector in shock. 'No way. . . can he? . . . Nah. . . '

OYO

Wade Wilson stared up at the ceiling of his run down apartment. He could have afforded better, but he figured why go throught the trouble of buying a nice house when he would be just as miserable as he would be in this apartment.

He sighed and twirled the knife that was in his hand. Casually knicking his wrists and forearms as he juggled it. He'd attempted suicide twice already this month, which brought his total up to 23 attempted suicides. They were never showy of course, he didn't want to end up at the happy farm. His chances of

success would seriously dwindle if he was locked up.

But it was really annoying him how something would always prevent his death. Whether it was the rope breaking or the pills he'd snatched being a placebo, something always got in the way. Once he'd even landed in a runaway blow-up raft after trying to jump off the Brooklyn bridge. Who the heck put a blow-up raft in that water anyway?!

Wade sighed as he turned on to his back. 'Somebody up there really doesn't want to have to deal with me. I'm certain of it.' he thought as he moved from the bed to the easychair. He flipped on the TV and prepared for

another sleepless night planning suicides. Just suicides, he didn't even bother with the note at this point. Besides it wasn't like there was anyone to read it anyway.

Halfway through Adultswim Wade realized he smelled smoke. 'Well what do you know? Looks like my newest suicide attempt has been all planned out.' He thought as he sat back in his lazyboy and prepared to burn.

About 3 minutes later the screams started.

Wade just chuckled and considered getting up to get a snack. But as it wasn't going to matter in a couple minutes he just stayed where he was.

10 minutes later the building was mostly quiet but for the roar of the flames, which had yet to actually reach his apartment. Just as Wade was trying to decide if this counted as an attempt if he hadn't been trying, he heard a small cry.

'You've got to be kidding me.' He thought as he sighed, got out of his chair, and followed the noise. 'After all this yet another suicide foiled. Look's like I can add 'crying child' to the list of suicide blocks.'

Wade knew instantly which apartment the sound was coming from and he as he raced down the stairwell and hallway he cursed the fates for making him save a kid whose cries he hated.

Wade used his shoulder to burst through the door and into the living room of the other apartment. It only took him a few seconds to locate the kid, who was hidden behind the sofa.

"Alright pip-squeak, let's go!" Wade said as he took off his shirt to hold over the kids nose and mouth. "You're gonna owe me one kiddo." He said as he headed back towards the door. He had just reached the stairwell however when the fire did too. "Shit!" Wade swore. As the kid in his arms started to cry Wade ran back into the apartment in search of another way out.

His eyes fell on the window and in that moment he knew. They were only three stories up, the kid would survive. He wouldn't.

"So this is how it really ends. A hero." Wade shook his head and bundled the kid into his arms. The flames licked at his legs and hips, He held the kid close as he ran at the window.

The fall lasted only a second, But when he landed he somehow ended up only breaking his legs. "You have got to be kidding me." he moaned as he dropped the kid and rolled over. And that's when it happened. The kid got up and toddled away. . . and Wade rolled into a puddle of oil.

It was painful, he writhed and tried to escape it. He'd wanted a quick death, not this! He last thoughts on earth were a few minutes later, just as the fire department, drawn by his screams, put him out.

'At least I went out with a. . .'

'BANG!'

'BaNg!'

A pair of voices cackled as Wade faded from the world of the living.

* * *

Sorry for the morbid ending, but it actually isn't (well not really anyway). Now Wade gets to go meet Peter, so even thought it seems like something that George R. R. Martin guy would write I promise it's not. ( I don't believe character butchering)

Anyway, If you liked this or want me to continue please review.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hello again! Alright, now the story will really start moving along, I promise.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Peter was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a shout was sounded outside his door.

"What do you mean it's permanent!" Tony shrieked

"Now Tony, calm down, let the Fate explain."

"I am fucking calm!"

Peter groggily dragged himself out of bed and into a pair of pants before opening the door. "What's going on?" He asked, frowning against the light that poured into the hallway. He never understood how they had a sun anyway.

"A Man who has been reserved by your Fathe-" The Fate began, only to have her mouth covered by Tony's hand.

"This idiot let someone I'd been watching get himself killed." Tony let go of the Fate to continue his rant. "You saved him from himself 23 fucking times. You couldn't save him from one fucking oil puddle!"

The Fate frowned, "There was nothing we could do, it was quite unexpected. I always knew he had the potential to be courageous but I never imagined he would jump from a burning building to save a child!"

"Who the heck is this guy you all are talking about?" Peter asked.

Steve sighed, "He was your father candidate for your champion his name is . . ."

OYO

"Wade Wilson?" A Cyclops called to Wade who was just getting out of the ferry.

'HOLY SHIT THAT GUY HAS ONE EYE!'

'YeAh, BuT ThE SaD ThInG Is He StIlL LoOkS BeTtEr ThAn Us.'

"Will you two shut up!"

The Cyclops looked taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry Dude, I wasn't talking to you. You called?"

The Cyclops looked uncertain but continued with his speech. "The King of The Underworld has summoned you. Will you comply?"

'WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS KING GUY THINK HE IS!'

'ThE KiNg ObViOuSlY.'

"Yeah sure, I'm guessing I'm finally dead right?"

The Cyclops gave him a long-suffering look, "Yes! Now let's go." Wade could hear the Cyclops muttering as he lead him who knows where. "Last time I . . . Stupid Champions. . . . Last one wasn't as bad thought. . "

'CHAMPION?'

'ChAmPiOn?'

"Champion?" Wade asked.

OYO

Peter straightened his robes and crown as he situated himself on the throne. It was only at his fathers' insistence that he was meeting this guy. The dude sounded like a nut-job. But it was true that it was customary for The king to pick a champion after his coronation. His father had opted out because his suits took care of most troubles that came across the kingdom.

Steve's position had been mostly for show thought he was a true Champion in his own right.

Peter sighed as the throne room doors were thrown open, but his disinterest quickly turned when chatter followed.

"So this guy wants me to like fight dragons and shit? Epic! Do I get a sword or something? or do you have guns? I love guns! No I don't think they have those it's the underworld." Peter was confused as the last bit was said not to the Cyclops but to the man himself.

The man must have once been handsome, but his features were now a mask of half healed burns. Peter now saw what his Father's "permanent" comment had been about. The man was still fit and muscled though, the flames had done nothing to alter his physic.

"Um, That will be all Happy." Peter said when the Cyclops lead the man up to the throne.

"No Way Your name is Happy?" The man burst out laughing as Happy walked away in a huff. The man finally stopped laughing after a bit and turned to Peter.

"So Kingy, I heard you needed me for some dragon bait or something?. . . Holy shit you're hot."

Peter had been about to answer the question when the statement took him by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You're like seriously good looking. Wait, that's not like blasphemy is it? Cause if it is I am so sorry."

Peter stood there for a moment not sure how to respond. "It's not blasphemy." Was all he could come up with.

"Oh good. Hey, You're king right? I'm Wade by the way, which I'm guessing you already know. Any idea where these voices in my head came from? I mean I was a bit crazy on earth but never like this. Like I think this might actually be certifiable. Like I might actually be -"

"For Zeus' sake will you just shut up!" Peter finally said.

"Sure." Wade answered as he waited patiently.

"Okay, I'm not actually going to take you on as champion right away. I have no idea what voices you're talking about and thanks for compliment, I guess."

"You're welcome. What the voices wanted to say wasn't really a compliment so I choose not to repeat it."

Peter gave him a look. "Anyway, you'll be staying in the palace. And tonight you'll be dining with me and my parents."

"Woah, don't you think that's moving a little fast? And wait, how can you be king if you're parents are still alive?"

"My parents just retired last night actually. And are you ever serious?"

Wade smirked. "I try not to be."

Peter rolled his eyes and gestured to a waiting nymph. "Take the candidate to his rooms. Give him the Champions rooms, They should be ready by now."

OYO

'THAT GUY WAS SERIOUSLY SMOKING'

'YeAh, LiKe HoW SoOn CaN wE BaNg HiM?'

"Guys, just shut up, okay?" Wade said as he pulled open the doors of the wardrobe that stood in a corner of the room. To his surprise it was empty. Wade had been shown to his room about twenty minutes ago, and had spent the time since then exploring.

'WhAt ThE FuCk? dO ThEy NoT WaNt uS tO StAy oR WhAt?'

'HE DID SAY HE THOUGHT IT WAS READY.'

"Yeah, he wasn't certain." Wade said, trying to pacitate his voices.

"If I may Master Wilson."

Wade whipped his head around to see an elderly man in a black suit standing behind him.

'WHA-!'

'WhO?!'

"It's a magic wardrobe."

'LIKE NARNIA?'

'iF iT iS I SaY wE gO SeE ThE wHiTe WiTcH, I BeT ShE's FuN'

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"You simply tap once on the wardrobe and tell it what occasion you wish to dress for. It was created by the previous king, He was something of an inventor." The old man replied.

"Cool," Wade said, " But one more thing, well actually two. Who the heck are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Jarvis." The man said with a smile. "And I got here like this." And with that he was gone.

'WHAT THE!?'

'HoW tHe FuCk?!'

"Woah!" Wade fell back.

'WHO THE HECK WAS THAT GUY?'

'i'M gOnNa gO wItH ThE bUtLeR. DiD YoU SeE tHaT sUiT?'

"Yeah, must've been." Wade agreed as he finally turned to the wardrobe and tapped on the door. "Okay, I need something for Dinner with the king and his parents."

Wade waited a moment and pulled open the door. "Woah!" He exclaimed.

'THAT'S A PRETTY GOOD SELECTION.'

'oO! gO WiTh ThAt ChInEsE sTyLe ThInGy!'

'Wow. . . this is pretty cool.' Wade thought as he flipped through the robes and suits that now hung in the closet. He finally decided to go with the voices and chose the Chinese style robe.

He put it on and went to look at himself in the mirror.

'HOLY SHIT, WE LOOK LIKE CRAP.'

'YeAh, LiKe iT DoEsN't MaTtEr wHaT wE WeAr WhEn wE LoOk LiKe tHiS.'

Wade's face crumpled in anger and he smashed the mirror in front of him with a sound that was more a wail then a sob. All he'd ever wanted was to die, because he believed it would put an end to the self-hate he'd had since he was a child. Looks like there was no such luck.

OYO

Jarvis found him in a heap on the floor a few hours later, the room a disaster. Broken glass and ripped clothing lay haphazardly around the room, a vase of roses that had once sat on the dresser now lay broken on the floor, the flowers lying in a puddle of water, petals scattered.

"Master Wade?!" The spector exclaimed, rushing to his side as soon as he appeared.

"Go away! Don't look at me!" Wade shouted, throwing a handful of glass and petals at the spector. Luckily it simply passed straight through him.

Jarvis went up to Wade and took him in his arms. "Hush now, Master Wade. It's not as bad as all that." He said soothingly.

"But it is!" Wade exclaimed, "All I've ever wanted was to die so I could be at peace. I finally manage to but it turns out death's not so peaceful after all. And on top of all that I look like this!" Wade gestured to himself.

Jarvis loosened his hold and held Wade out to look at him. "I see only a young man who is torn by the circumstances life has unfairly thrust upon him. And should you care to attempt to win My king's heart he would see the same. Master Peter is not a shallow man."

Wade looked up in surprise. The king had been the last thing on his mind, but now. . . "You think I would have a chance there?" He asked in disbelief.

Jarvis smiled, "Yes, I do."

Wade frowned, "But really, I look like this!"

Jarvis stood up, pulling Wade with him. "Come with me." He said, pulling Wade towards the wardrobe. He gave it a strong knock and stated "Dining Masks!" Before throwing the doors open. The wardrobe now held racks of masquerade-like masks. Jarvis picked out one that matched Wade's robe.

"Here, this shall do nicely." He said handing it to Wade.

Wade slipped it on hesitantly and turned to the mirror, forgetting he'd smashed it. Luckily Jarvi fixed it with a snap of his fingers.

Wade surveyed himself.

With the mask covering most of his scars and the chinese robe hugging his frame very nicely. He actually looked good. "Wow." Was all he had to say.

Jarvis smiled, 'Now you will be able to meet the Ex-king and Grand Prince with confidence."

Wade was about to agree when the spector's words sunk in. "Wait a minute, The King's parents are both guys?" He asked, surprised.

"Why yes. The previous king married the last campion and they adopted Master Peter as their heir 17 years ago."

Wade leaned back trying to take in this information. "So the last king was gay too?"

Jarvis laughed, "Yes, very much so. We were all very happy when he finally settled down!"

Wade raised an eyebrow at that. His voices making snide jokes about the 'King Party Animal'.

"Well Master Wade, I will leave you to continue your preparations for tonight. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time." With that the spector disappeared again.

OYO

Peter sighed as he collasped backwards into bed. He would've liked nothing better than to go to sleep for the rest of the day. But he was king now and he had duties to attend to.

Sighing again he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the champion candidate. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what his father was doing. The last champion had married the king, his Dad was trying to set it up so it would happen again.

'I really don't think this is going to go according to his plans.'

Peter thought. 'I mean, sure Wade's got a nice bod, and a little

scarring isn't going to scare me away. But the guy's crazy,

and from what Dad told me that isn't a new development.'

But despite he musings he couldn't help but wonder what Wade's story really was. What posseses someone to try and kill themselves 23 times? Maybe keeping him around, just to satisfy his curiousity, wouldn't be such a bad idea. . .

'Alright, I'll give him a chance.' Peter thought with resolve. 'Just until I find out what makes him tick.'

OYOYOYOYOYO

* * *

Wade wants to fuck Peter and Peter is trying to figure this guy out, in my personal oppinion that is the plot whenever these two meet anyway. Haha.

Please review! it will encourage me to continue posting. Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

* * *

Wade stood outside the door to banquet hall. He was a bit late already but he couldn't bring himself to push open the door. What if they all shrank away in disgust when they say him? What if Peter's parents hated him? What if he made a fool of himself?! Okay, he didn't really care about the last one, but. . .

He stood there adjusting his mask, set to stand there for who knows how long, and it may have been all night if Peter hadn't chosen that moment come running down the hall.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" He mumbled to himself. "Falling asleep right before dinner, what sort of a king are you you idiot!"

Peter was so wrapped up in cursing himself that he didn't notice Wade until he crashed into him. Wade meanwhile had been too busy trying to psych himself up to notice Peter and negelected to dodge. The two men landed in a heap on the floor in front of the door. Peter looked up into Wade's eyes in shock, taking in the other man's appearance. 'Why is he? Oh, oh.' He thought when his befuddled mind registered the mask.

"Woah there Kingy, I know I'm irresistible but I didn't think you'd fall for me this fast!"

Peter scoffed, "This was an accident. And will you please lay off the 'Kingy'. My name's Peter."

Wade laughed as he helped Peter to his feet. "Well then King Peter, I'm sorry I was in your way. And great. . . This just keeps getting more and more Narnia doesn't it?"

Peter gave him a confused look as he pushed open the door. "Narnia?"

Wade's jaw dropped as he followed him into the banquet hall. "You mean you don't know what Narnia is?! I mean I'd have thought the underworld would have books!"

"What about Narnia?" Steve looked up from the novel he was reading. (See, they did have books. Though no is wasn't Narnia, It was a novel Tony had found about a girl who falls in love with the king of the underworld. He gave it to Steve as a joke.)

Tony looked up from the Mirror he was using. He'd unlocked the magic mirror's secrets years ago and it now operated much like earth's smart phones. "What's Narnia? And nice mask." He said nonchalantly to Wade.

Both Steve and Wade shook their heads.

"Ah, Thanks, Jarvis picked it out." Wade said, "And it's only one of the best series' of books ever!" he continued enthusiastically. "I read all seven books about twenty times when I was a kid!"

Steve chuckled, "So did I." He confessed, suddenly slightly more accepting of Wade now, especially after seeing Wade in the mask. It made him see that beneath the man's tough exterior was a boy who was scared and confused and angry. He also saw that he was a great deal like Tony. (A/N Don't agrue with me, he's smart, he would be able to tell a lot from that one detail!)

"So, now that you too are finally here." Tony said putting away his Mirror and clapping his hands. "Let's eat!"

The rest of the meal passed with the four of them exchanging laughs and enjoying each other's company.

Tony was pleased to note that Peter kept stealing glances in Wade's direction.

Although had he know his son's thoughts he may have been disappointed. Peter wasn't falling for Wade just yet. He was still trying to figure him out. The glances he kept stealing were at the mask. What had made Wade decide to wear a mask? Was it for his sake? Or for their's? Peter longed to ask him. And as it turned out he got to.

After Dinner Steve and Tony said they were going to take one last walk through the palace garden's as they moved into a smaller castle on Hero's Isle in the morning. Peter smiled at his parents and said he would join them before turning to Wade.

"If you want to come along you know, you can. If you want to that is."

Wade eyed him throught his mask for a moment and then grinned, "Sounds like fun."

As they walked through the palace gardens Peter and Wade drifted behind Steve and Tony.

"So," Peter started casually. "What made you choose to wear a mask tonight?"

Wade glanced sideways at him for a moment before answering. "I uh, sort of look like a monster Peter. The mask helps me forget and not have to avoid mirrors."

Peter felt something stir inside him. "I'm sorry." He said softly, placing a hand on Wade's shoulder.

Wade grinned at him. "Also I didn't want to ruin your guys appeitites." He said jokingly.

Peter laughed, "There you go again. Never serious for more than a second."

Wade smiled at him. "I learned early on that taking life too seriously just makes it that much harder to bear."

Peter's expression softened. There was that side of Wade he'd sensed earlier. The side that He couldn't quite understand. But as they continued through the garden Peter found that he was starting to really want to.

OYO

Tony Looked over his shoulder at Peter and Wade walking side by side and grinned.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." Steve said and he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist.

"I'm just glad to see our son making friends."

"And you're hoping it will turn into more than friends. I know you Tony." Steve with a smile. Before growing serious. "But you've got to give Peter the space to find love in his own time."

Tony pouted, "But I want grandkids soon!" He mock-whined.

Steve burst out laughing at that. Rewarding his king with a kiss. "We are practically immortal Tony, We can wait."

"You can, I'm not sure I can."

Steve just smiled, "It took us seven years to have a kid Tony, give them time."

Tony sighed and leaned against Steve's broad chest. "Alright dear, I will."

Steve kissed him softly. "Thank you. Now lets go finish packing, and leave those two alone for a bit."

Tony burst into laughter at that. "You want them to get to together as much as I do you hypocrite!" He said, smacking him playfully.

Steve blushed and shook his head. "No. . . Well, okay yes. But I'm not going to push."

Tony wasn't listening though, he was to busy laughing as he walked back towards the castle. "We're heading in kids, feel free to stay here." He called in between peals of laughter.

"Tony!" Steve scolded as he caught up with him.

Peter watched his parents with a smile, They were so ridculous sometimes.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, Just a small note, The Hero's Isle is where heroes go in greek/roman mythology when they die. I've made it sort of the "Star's Get Away" like Florida or Malibu for these stories. If any of the terms I use ever get confusing either ask or you can look up the mythology yourself, I'm mostly using Greek, just fyi.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A Little warning for this chapter, There is talk of child abuse and suicide again. Jsyk.

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Peter and Wade spent a lot of time together. Peter tried to convice himself that he kept summoning Wade because he was trying to decide if he would make a good champion, but the truth was Peter just enjoyed his company. The underworld in not an easy place to find friends.

Wade may have been loud, crude and at times almost immature, But Peter found he'd grown to enjoy those things about him. He was fun to be around, and you never knew what he was going to say. And even if you though he was being serious the chances were he wasn't.

One morning, about two months after Wade's arrival in Hades Peter fell ill. Now as odd as this sounds for someone in the underworld, for the king, it wasn't. The past two months had been hard on Peter. He had pushed himself to and past his limits in trying to be the best king he could be.

So, he fell ill from stress and exhaustion and it happened something like this.

Wade and Peter had fallen into a routine of having breakfast together. Wade would lounge on the steps leading up to the thrones while Peter sat in his. They would laugh and joke and just enjoy each other's company.

But one morning, when Wade got to the throne room, Peter wasn't there. Wade called out to Jarvis.

"Jarvis?!"

"Yes Master Wade?" The spector said, appearing with a thermometer in hand.

"Where's Peter?"

Jarvis gaving Wade a solemn look. "He has fallen ill I'm afraid Master Wade."

Wade didn't wait to hear anymore. He ran as fast as he could to Peter's room, barging in through the door with a bang.

Of course this woke Peter, who sat up in bed quickly, cursing loudly. "What the fuck is that-" a look of shock came to his eyes as he saw who it was. "Wade?"

Wade straightened up sheepishly. "Sorry, I might have over-reacted a bit."

Peter snorted, "Uh, yeah. Big time. I'm not going to die, already done that anyway."

Wade laughed as he came to sit next to Peter's bed. "So, you overworked yourself huh?"

Peter grimaced. "I guess so. Geez, I really wish this didn't happen. My parents are going to be over here soon I'm sure. Papa will fret and Dad will laugh at him even though he'll secretly be fretting too." Peter laid himself back onto the bed with a sigh as he closed his eyes again.

Wade thought it might be best if he left, seeing as Peter was pretty okay and just tired. But as he turned to go he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Don't go." Peter said softly.

Wade turned around in surprise and looked at Peter. A light blush tinted his cheeks and Wade had to try very hard not to answer his voices who had broken into loud calls about that look on Peter's face.

"Okay." He replied, his own cheeks darkening to match.

OYO

For the next two days Wade watched over Peter. Even when Tony and Steve came over to fret he stayed in the room. In fact, he never left it. He stayed by Peter's side the entire time.

On the third day Peter awoke to find Wade sleeping with his head on his arms just inches from Peter's face. Peter reached out a hand and stroked Wade's cheek. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but as he sat there stroking his face he felt the feelings he'd been denying well up inside him.

"Mmmh, Wha-?" Wade awoke to see Peter looking down at him with a smile.

"Good morning." Peter said with a smile as he drew back his hand. "You didn't have to stay here at night you know."

Wade shook his head. "You asked me to stay. I didn't want you to be alone. That's never fun. Believe me I know, I did it for a long time."

Peter reached out and took Wade's hand. "Wade, what happen to you?" He asked softly.

Wade looked uncomfortable, "Well I, it's not important, I just. . ."

Peter looked him in the eye. "Please Wade, Tell me."

Wade held Peter's gaze for a long time before he gave in with a sigh. "Well it's kind of a long story. . . But, I guess it started when my Mom died. I don't remember much, I was really little, like four years old or something. After sh-she died my dad. . . My dad was never the same. He was a scientist, and after she was gone that's all he was. He wasn't my Dad anymore. . . At least I guess not, because how can you do something like that to your own kid?" Wade stopped there, almost unable to go on. Peter gave Wade's hand a squeeze and he continued. "He needed. . . He needed a test subject, and I think he hated me because I looked so much like her. So he used me. . ."

Peter felt tears prick his eyes as Wade pressed on.

"He, he ran all of his tests on me. . . Y-you can't tell now, but these scars aren't my first." He said gesturing to himself. "He had to see if his formula for cell regenration worked. . . H-he needed someone who was hurt. So he hurt me. . ." Wade drew a shakey breath.

"He died, I was 16, all alone for the first time in my life. He'd never let me out of his sight before, except at school. Of course when he keeled over I stopped going. I was rich, what did school matter? I spent my money like a mad man at first, but when I was still empty and broken inside I realized that this was my fault. I was the reason they both died, I was bad, and because my dad had tried to give me the punishment I deserved. . . I . . . I killed him for it. Because he was right, I am a monster." Wade finished, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Tears spilled down Peter's face as he pulled Wade into a hug. "I'm so sorry Wade, But you are wrong."

Wade froze. "What?"

"You are not to blame. Your father was a sick evil man who tortured his own son. You are not a monster." Peter said firmly.

"Yes I am." Wade said, pulling away and rising from the bed. "I shouldn't even be here. I couldn't possibly be anyone's champion."

Peter grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him back towards the bed. He lifted a hand, turning his face towards him to make sure the other man was paying attention. "Wade, You. Are. Not. And It is possible. You are my champion." Peter said firmly as he pulled Wade down into a kiss.

Wade gave a muffled squeak of surprise and tried to pull away, but Peter kept

a firm grip on his arm while his other hand caressed his cheek till Wade finally gave in and kissed Peter back.

When they broke apart both's faces were flushed.

"That's not usually the reaction that story gets." Wade said quietly.

Peter smiled and gently stroked Wade's scarred cheek. "You are not all that 'usual' yourself Wade. I would never have expected this or you or any of it. Believe me."

Wade smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you liked it! Please review if you did! (or if you didn't and you think I should change something).


End file.
